


Heart Burst

by Cosmic_Orchaid



Series: msbluebell's Fire Emblem: Three Houses AUs [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Orchaid/pseuds/Cosmic_Orchaid
Summary: Byleth’s Divine Pulse is her very heartbeat. She knew it was draining on her; because she always felt out of breath when she used it, but she never thought it would be something that actively hindered her to use.





	Heart Burst

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction came from msbluebell. You can read the original at this link: https://msbluebell.tumblr.com/post/187295536887/hmm-because-im-cliche-and-a-sucker-for-angst

Byleth’s Divine Pulse is her very heartbeat. She knew it was draining on her; because she always felt out of breath when she used it, but she never thought it would be something that actively hindered her to use.

Unfortunately, fighting their way to the Opera House Edelgard was hiding in was difficult...The hardest battle they ever fought and Edelgard transforming into a…a beast, for lack of a better term, wasn’t into their plans. 

Several of her students were critically injured, or died, and she wasn’t about to let that stand. She knows she should limit its use, that using it is like being punched in the chest, but she can’t keep stopping. She’s not about to let ANY of her allies die.

But as the fight goes on, and as she keeps using it, breathing becomes harder and harder. It’s like something is twisting inside her and she can’t stop it. Her whole body feels on fire, and she can’t…she just can’t breath. She doesn’t think she can do this anymore…

Then Ashe falls to the last guard just as Dimitri beats Edelgard, so she uses it just ONE more time to save Ashe…

And she does, just in time. For a moment, she thinks they’ve won….that she can rest. 

But then, a sudden pain takes over her chest. She lets out a yell of pain, clutching her chest, everything is burning. Her whole body is burningburningburning. She can hear shouts all around her. People screaming her name. The world has turned sideways as her vision goes dark.

She dies.

No one knows what happened to Byleth. One moment she’s standing, and Ashe is moving to thank her for the save. The next she’s in pain and falling over. Ashe catches her, yelling her name, asking what’s wrong, but she’s squirming, jerking, and making pained sounds. He shouts for help, saying that something is wrong with her, and suddenly everyone is rushing over.

Mercedes pushes everyone out of the way and kneels down, trying to help with her magic. But it’s too late. Byleth is gone before anything can be done.

Annette doesn’t believe it. She shakes her head, begging Merci to do something, anything. But Mercedes can only shake her head solemnly. Felix punches the ground, turning to Ashe and demanding to know how he could let this happen. Ashe stutters, saying he doesn’t know WHAT happened, that she looked out of breath but FINE overall before this happened. Sylvain is searching the nearby guard’s weapons, trying to see if there was poison on them that caused this.

Dimitri is the last to reach them. He has a knife in his shoulder, and he’s rushing past them, his eye on Byleth. He froze, for a moment, just blankly staring at the corpse in Ashe’s arms. There’s a heavy moment of silence that suddenly falls over the group, none of them knowing how he is going to react. 

Dedue, that wonderful man, places a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder and just shakes his head. Saying, “I’m sorry, your highness.” 

Dimitri’s whole body shakes. He knows he shouldn’t break down, that he can’t break down, that he is King and he needs to be strong. That they’ve ALL lost her, and that after those months of monstrous behavior, he doesn’t deserve to break down in front of them. That doesn’t stop his body from shaking. Its not even unnoticeable, its full on uncontrollable shivering. His voice is cracking and wavering as he asks them how this had happened.

“I don’t know.” Mercedes tells him, shaking her head, her eyes glassy, “It’s so strange…it’s like her heart just ruptured.”

Dimitri’s knees are suddenly weak, and he can’t stop them from crashing to the ground. The knife is still in his shoulder, and…and he just…he just can’t understand. Dedue tries to help him up, but all the strength to stand is gone. Mercedes makes a concerned noise, trying to move to help him with his injured shoulder, but his eye never leaves Byleth’s body. He wants to move closer, take her from Ashe’s hands, and just…hold her like he never got to in life.

But she's gone. 

The ring in his pocket burns. He got it for her, just before they left Faerghus. Just in case. He had wanted to give it to her, to…to spend the rest of his life with her by his side. Now it just burns, and he’s left to wonder if she’d have ever said yes to him.

It doesn’t even matter if she would have said yes. He’d have taken rejection if it meant she would live. She could live her life with anyone else, he wouldn’t care, just so long as she survived.

Dimitri manages to hold back his scream until he’s in the bedroom he’ll sleep tonight. Dedue is by his side, having refused to leave. He’s not the one Dimitri wants holding him as he cries, but the man never leaves his side, wrapping him in a hug and keeping him from falling to his knees again as he screams.

They hold the funeral as soon as they return to Garreg Mach. It’s a beautifully sunny day, but a dark shadow rests over them. Rhea is still recovering, so it’s Seteth who leads the solemn occasion.

( Rhea watches from a seat beside him. She’s in tears, absolutely heartbroken, loud sobs leaving her).

Seteth does an admiral job keeping his own emotions in check, though Flayn cried enough tears for the both of them. Alois is loud and emotional, not bothering to hold back. 

(“It wasn’t fair!” he shouted when he found out. “I was supposed to watch her! I promised I’d look after her!”). 

There are tears everywhere, current and former students alike and staff members. 

(”We were supposed to grow old and single together if I never married.” Manuela sniffs, “I can’t rub in the fact I married first now.”) 

Dimitri fiddles with that emerald ring the whole time, staring at her coffin as they bury it.

(”Next to her parents,” Seteth told him, a hand on his shoulder. “I know you probably want her in Faerghus…but I think this is the best place for her.”). 

Dimitri is the last to leave. He doesn’t move until a guard reminds him that he needs to leave soon 

(”I’ll guard her for you.” The guard, a Gatekeeping friend of hers, promises with a hand on his heart, “And bring her flowers every single day. She was my best friend, it’s the least I can do. So take care of yourself, yeah? She’d want you to be happy and move on.”)

The Blue Lions all head back to Faerghus, and Dimitri rules as a great king of Fodlan. He does, eventually, move on, but he keeps the emerald ring to remember her by.


End file.
